Of Frustartion and Love
by Mojjochan
Summary: Akame. Jin is annoyed at how in love everyone else is when he ain't getting any.


Title: Of Frustration and Love

Pairing: Akame (mentions TaNaka, JunDa)

Rating: NC-17

Jin banged his hand on the wall; the sounds coming from next door were painfully annoying. He huffed and ruffled his hair. It was so annoying, everyone was so lovey-dovey! Though he didn't think it was ill-intention; at least not from Koki and Nakamaru. That was just Koki's _style _Jin thought to himself: Treating the one you like as royalty. And Nakamaru seemed to enjoy the attention. Ueda on the other hand was a devil. Sometime ago Ueda had asked, with a very evil and cunning grin, if Jin wanted to join him and Taguchi in "_something very fun"_ to which Taguchi had gone very pale and stiff. Jin had politely declined saying he had something to do.

Jin sent an angry glare towards the bathroom door. The sounds form the other room, or rather Koki and Nakamaru's room, filling his ears weren't helping on his frustration. Yes, he'd admit it; he was sexually frustrated. And the other members weren't helping!

Sending another evil glare in the direction of the bathroom, the banging noise from the other room became frantic and the sound of two stifled groans could be heard. Even more annoyed Jin though "_tomorrow I'll say "_Nice performance last night~_"! That'll shut Nakamaru up for a while!"_ he grinned evilly. At that moment Kame came out of the bathroom. He'd put on clean clothes and was drying his hair casually with a towel. Watching him, Jin couldn't help but feel the tingling in his nether regions.

Kame grabbed the remote before he sat down on his own bed. He flipped through some channels until he found a cooking program that he watched with interest. Jin stared at him, suddenly Kame said, his eyes still on the TV "what?" Jin stuttered for a second "hey, let's…" he didn't finish the sentence. The other man wasn't stupid. Kame continued to watch the screen, not answering. "Come on, everyone else is getting it on!" he pleaded desperately.

Kame only gazed at him "do you really want that, knowing that we might get separated again. The manager finally let us stays in the same room again!" Kame had always been very mature, and he did have a point. But being a man, Jin let his lower half speak for him. "But the others are…" he didn't get any further because Kame exploded "You BAKA! I told them off yesterday for that! You were there! They can't behave like that or the same thing that happened to us will happen to them!" He half-yelled his voice half-begging for Jin to understand.

Jin was so shocked that he hadn't noticed that Kame had gotten to his feet. Clenching his towel and staring at Jin. "We… Well that'll be their problem. But there are plenty who haven't gotten the same warning we did even though their behavior is even more suspicious than ours!" Jin replied standing up to. "That's not the point" Kame retorted, looking away, though it seemed he'd run out of arguments. Jin grabbed Kame's shoulders and squeezed tightly and said reassuringly "honestly, with the way we've been treating each other, I don't think anyone would suspect a thing." He smiled awkwardly, Kame glanced at him sideways.

He had a point, but Kame refused to give in. He grabbed one of Jin's hands and pulled him off "You just don't get it". Jin felt anger rush though him, hot blood pumping through his veins. He grabbed the wrist of the hand Kame had just used to pull himself free and pushed him down on the bed. Kame winced at the force Jin was using. He was bigger than Kame and he now felt the full weight of him as Jin towered over him, pinning Kame to the bed.

Jin was breathing hard; all reason driven from his mind. "Jin, don't do this~" Kame pleaded, his voice bore the tone of disappointment, but Jin's body was taking over. His desire, his need for Kamenashi Kazuya was undeniable to him. Jin leaned down and kissed Kame hard; Kame made it hard by struggling. When Jin tried to force Kame's mouth open; it was glued shut. Frustrated Jin let go of Kame's shoulder to slide it up under his shirt. Kame couldn't help but wince as Jin tweaked a nipple "just as sensitive as I remember~" Jin whispered into Kame's ear sending a shudder through the younger's body. Jin was pleased and now tried kissing again. Kame, his mind dazed didn't think of trying to stop Jin before it was too late.

Kame gasped and Jin used his tongue to explore Kame's cavern. Kame tried not to respond, but the touch was too familiar, too dear to him. He let Jin explore his mouth, their tongues engaged in a dueling dance. Kame stopped struggling so Jin let go of Kame's wrist to pull his shirt of instead. Kame abided, helping Jin to remove his shirt. Then pulling off Jin's; Kame smiled as Jin's hair became fluffy once the shirt neck passed over his head and was off.

The slurping sounds filled the room as they continued the deep kiss. Kame moaning between gasps of air. Jin groaned as Kame took a handful of his hair and pulled the older man's head closer into the kiss. Jin's hands all over Kame; stroking the younger mans back "I love your skin~ it's so soft~" he purred kissing Kame's neck. Kame sniggered "I know!" Jin sniggered to.

Kame gasped as Jin tweaked his nipple again. Jin worked his way down Kame's neck and down to his collar-bone. Kame made small hisses of pleasure as Jin's hands steadily made their way down. One hand rubbed against his groin; Jin grinned to himself as he felt Kame's erection against the palm of his hand. He reached the nipples and took one in his mouth. Kame did a sharp intake of breath and tugged at Jin's hair.

Happily Jin pulled down Kame's sweatpants, but before he could take the boxers to, Kame grabbed his arm "You too" he said and let his hand shift to Jin's belt buckle. Jin gulped, though Kame wasn't touching his skin directly he could still sense the presence of the younger man's hand. Kame unbuckled the belt and unzipped the pants, by the time he started yanking them off Jin had regained enough sense to do the rest himself. As he pulled it off completely so did Kame and they both threw the pants onto the floor before Jin violently jumped on Kame again.

Now only in boxers Kame let his hand slide down from the older man's back and down to the hips where he genteelly slipped his hand to the front; earning himself a surprised gasp form Jin. He rubbed the pulsing manhood and stared into Jin's eyes. Jin almost came. He shuddered and had to grip the sheets tightly to prevent it. "Damn it! You almost made me…" but he was cut short by a teasing Kame who used his arm, which was placed behind Jin's neck, to yank him into a kiss.

Kame slipped his hand into Jin's boxers, the pre-cum soiling his finger tips as he rubbed at the head teasingly; Jin went rigid, groaning. Kame was pleased and used his hand to pull down Jin's boxers to expose the pulsing member. Jin twitched, grabbing Kame's arm and pulling it above Kame's head, kissing him again. Pleased Kame lifted his knee and rubbed it against the older man's groin; making him go rigid again.

Jin hastily yanked Kame's boxer off completely, throwing them away. Jin nibbled at Kame's ear as he slid his hand genteelly on the inside of Kame's thigh. Kame shuddered, squeezing his thigh muscles in response to the stimulation. Taking deeper and deeper breaths as Jin's hand steadily moved closer to his throbbing cock. Jin teased Kame a little, to get back at him for what he just did.

Jin slowly let his hand slide up the inside of Kame's thigh before moving his hand to the outside. Kame winced and but his lip in frustration "Jin, Jin~" he pleaded in a low, sexy voice. Jin pulled himself up and kissed Kame again. Kame, impatient, tried to touch himself, but Jin stopped him "you can't do that~" he said teasingly, a grin on his face. Kame felt a little annoyed, but this feeling soon evaporated when Jin finally played his palm across Kame's hard cock. Kame gave a jolt, Jin gazed up at him through messy bangs; he slipped his hand into Kame's boxers and slid his hand up Kame's length from the hilt.

Kame groaned "Jin! Jin!" as the older man's hand played with his hard member. "You're so wet~" Jin said in a raspy voice. Kame blushed; he hated it when Jin said it like that. He hated it because it made him embarrassed and turned him even more on. Jin soaked his fingertips with Kame's pre-cum. As Jin's fingers slid across the head, Kame gave a loud yelp and a violent jolt went through his body.

Jin took a nipple in his mouth and began sucking and biting on it as Kame groaned and winced as the stimulation sent pleasurable waves of heat through his body. Jin began pumping the shaft with a steady rhythm; Kame groaning and twisting his head as he gasped for air. In the older man's skillful hands Kame climaxed spilling his semen over his own chest and Jin's arm.

Jin held his arm up to his mouth and licked the semen off "no… it's dirty~ don't…" Kame pleaded, feeling more embarrassed by the second. Jin looked warmly at him "nothing about you is dirty!" his tone and eyes were so earnest that the almost made Kame want to cry. He sniffled a little before he sat up and hurled himself into the arms of the man beside him.

Jin smiled and hugged him back. They sat like this for a few seconds before Kame realized that he was the only one who had climaxed. Hurriedly he pushed Jin back and leaned down on his knees to take the man in his mouth. Jin didn't complain.

Kame filled his mouth with Jin's member. He used his tongue to make it all wet before he added his hand. He nibbled at Jin's sack, getting a loud "mph" sound as Jin drew his breath. Kame was pleased that he was giving pleasure and vigorously kept going. But not before long did Jin stop him; he was panting hard and had real difficulties holding back. But the look in the man's eyes could not be mistaken, Kame recognized those eyes; _"Let me do you_" was the message in Jin's eyes.

Kame obediently pulled back. Jin sat up straight and watched as Kame turned his back to him. Jin gulped; there was something too sexy about the way Kame looked with his ass in the air. Jin looked about the room; this wasn't a love hotel, so obviously no lube. Jin smiled evilly. Leaning down he used both hands to spread Kame's cheeks, to see the entrance. Kame moved restlessly. Jin leaned forward and made a sloppy circle around Kame's hole. Kame jumped "Jin, what are you…?" But Jin silenced him when he poked the hole with his tongue.

Kame took a good grip on the pillow; Jin was torturing him with pleasure. Heat building in his body, hot flames licking his skin from the inside. Kame drew some uneven breaths as Jin teasingly made the slurping noises louder than necessary. Kame groaned, Jin slid in a finger and stretched the hole.

After a little while Jin had three fingers twisting in and out of Kame's ass; Kame making half gulp noises in his throat "ahgk… ahn~ ah! AHN~A!". Pleased, Jin teased some more; using his other hand to massage Kame's ass cheek. Kame twitched and groaned, tears in his eyes. He lifted his head form the pillow and looked at Jin "Jin~Ji-n~ Please, Jin~" Kame said sweetly. Jin came to a stop looking at Kame's sexy, flushed and tear stained face. He gulped hard.

Unable to contain himself anymore her grabbed Kame's hips and positioned himself in front of Kame's entrance. Pushing into the younger man, who groaned loudly and whimpered. Jin threw his head back and moaned as his cock was swallowed up by heat. He wanted to violently thrust into Kame, but as much sense remained with him and he waited until the younger man was used to him. Before Jin could start thrusting, however, Kame started bucking his hips. Jin groaned as muscles clamped down on him, he grabbed a tighter hold on Kame's hips before thrusting in hard. "AH! Ang~!" was all that came form Kame's mouth, he shuddered bending his back more.

Jin licked his lips as he leaned into the younger man and reached around him to take the throbbing member in his hand. When his hand closed around the shaft Kame gave a half-chocked moan and thrust his hips automatically. He found a steady pace that matched his thrusts, with this he had Kame yelling out like never before as he kept hitting him just right. The effect being that Kame clamped down on Jin every time.

"HAH! AAHH! AHN! AH!" Kame's voice was filling the room and Jin's heavy groans were drowned by it. A fierce heat filled them, licking them form the inside their muscles convulsing rapidly and Kame was tossing his head back and griping the sheets tightly "HA! HA! HAA!" - "NGH!" both men groaned, Kame lost all the strength in his arms and collapsed onto his elbows as electric shocks were dancing up and down his spine, prickling sensations spreading through his entire body as he could only see a blinding white light behind closed eyelids that quickly erupted into stars and fireworks. Kame clamped down on Jin and with a loud groan that melted together in an octave above Jin's both men came hard.

The two slumped into a heap of exhausted, sweat drenched bodies. Both panting, Jin tired to genteelly pull out of Kame. Kame flinched as the member was removed from him, but as soon as Jin lay down next to him, he nuzzled his back into the embrace of the older man. Jin nuzzled his chin into Kame's neck and they fell asleep like that.

Kame was the first one to wake up the next morning. He groaned over the pain in his lower back and he squirmed, remembering that they'd just gone to sleep right after last night. He felt the stickiness and maneuvered himself from Jin's grasp and walked unsteadily to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and turned it on, not long after a pair of arms wrapped around him and a soft kiss was placed right next to his ear as Jin joined him in the shower. "Morning~" Jin sang huskily into his ear, Kame smiled and leaned his head onto Jin's shoulder.

After a long shower of loving, sweet caresses and more than a dozen kisses they got dressed and went down to get something to eat. It was already lunch time, a private room had been prepared for the group and when they entered, all smiles and laughs the room went deadly quiet. All the other members were there, eating, but as soon as they saw the two they all halted food inches from their mouth. "Hey~" Kame chirped happily and went to study the menu. Jin was a little more self conscious and carefully made his way over to Kame, he could feel the other members eyes on him. He glanced to the side and made eye contact with Nakamaru; who blushed violently and looked back down at his plate. "_damn, they heard~"_ he thought to himself as he sat down next to Kame who ordered some food from the waiter who'd followed the two in.

When they were almost finished and the hotel staff weren't making anymore rounds Koki got up and rigidly walked over to the table Kame and Jin were sitting at; the entire room went quiet again, the atmosphere in the room going slightly tense and odd. Koki leaned forward, clearing his throat with a cough and saying "nice performance last night~" smirking he turned away to walk out of the room followed by a beat-red Nakamaru and Taguchi who was followed by a sniggering Ueda. Left alone Kame glared at Jin "they heard us?" he asked fiercely "so it seems~" Jin said scooping up the last of his omelet. The rest of the day was spent with an embarrassed Kame avoiding everyone as best he could and everyone else, apart from a seriously sympathetic and also embarrassed Nakamaru and Taguchi, sniggering at the youngest members cute behavior.

When the managers weren't looking, Jin wrapped his arms around his cute lover and kissed him sweetly and said "I love you" Kame blushed as he saw the others watching them, but when Koki and Ueda grabbed their respective other-half's to do exactly the same he relaxed against the older man and said looking at the ground "I love you, too" giving Jin's arm a little squeeze. Happily, Jin laughed and pulled the younger man closer. The day came to an end with all members successfully finishing their parts, all overly content and praising one another to no end. The managers were happy to see such content, and all the members were happily in love.


End file.
